coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
Victorian Bengal Empire
The Victorian Bengal Empire, often known as simply Victoria, mostly refered to as Bengal (rarely called Victorian Empire) is a nation in the Bengal Region in Eastern Indian Subcontinent. This nation is the official successor of the once Victorian Empire, that existed in eastern Indonesia. The leader is Emperor Victorbrine. The motto is "Mag who? Digi who? Who are you?" much like the previous Victoria. The flag of Bengal is similar to the Victorian Empire's flag, the only difference being the disappearance of the large yellow V and the addition of "The Sword and Barrels of Bengal" (actually the flag of Bengal in famous Paradox Interactive game (and a game played by many mappers) Europa Universalis 4). The national anthem of Bengal is known as "Ein Zwei Polizei". Geography Bengal is located in... well... Bengal. It is in the eastern Indian subcontinent. It only shares a border with Odisha in the south west, a nation made by Munyvian Mapping after he left the Angevin Union on September 4th, 2017. It's geographical location makes it very resourcefull in wood and food, unlike the old Victoria. However unlike old Victoria, natural caves and mines seem much rarer in Bengal, thus depriving the nation in basic minerals such as Iron or Gold and more important minerals such as Sifted Ore or Iron Dust. One major terraforming change was made to one of the islands of V. Deltalis. It is an island that exists west of the Imperial House. A large part of this delta island was diggen up and is now part of Bengal's port. The Main port is located directly west of the Imperial House. Up north can be found structures belonging to an older settlement, probably used to be part of another nation that existed in Colenia in the Bengal region. A swatsika was built in that settlement, probably by the previous owner of the structures, although no one is sure. Due to Victorbrine's traditionalist values and his view on history, the swatsika is still standing as of today instead of being destroyed for censorship, even if it might relate to nazi symbolism, this does not mean that Victorbrine is a nazi, nor the nation! Creation After the fall of the Victorian Empire, Victorbrine decided to recreate a new nation. He had traveled to India and arrived in the Bengal region. From there the Victorian Bengal Empire was established. Expansion and Progress Currently it is in a peaceful expansion in the Bengal region. Bengal is the number one producer of cocoa, in memory of the same title that Victoria had. The cocoa are from Victoria Centralis, and even if they are now grown in Bengal, they are still finest cocoa from Victoria Centralis. Current buildings are the Imperial House and the Deltalis port. It is noted that Victorbrine has plans to build a railway known as the "Trans-Arabian-Indian Line" (or TAI line). The TAI line is supposed to go from Bengal all the way to the Antarctic Colony in Arabia. Victorbrine and Munyvian Mapping are involved for now. The emperor also has plans to build some houses for new members, a station building for the Victoria Occidentalis station, slimefun factories and a conference room. Operation Rail Grab Operation Rail Grab was an important operation by Bengal. It consisted of taking all railways from the old Victoria to the new one. Today, the operation is finished, and a railway goes across the entire south coast of Bengal. The Bengal Railway The Bengal Railway is a railway line that goes across the southern coast and southern parts of Bengal. As of September 5th, it starts from "Station Burma", in the east of Bengal, and ends at the Odisha border. Munyvian Mapping, leader of Odisha, is expected to participate in the construction of the TAI line, thus "extending" the railway line into Odisha. Notable stations are "Victoria Occidentalis", a station used to get to the agricultural land of Bengal and also the first station that strangers should arrive in when coming from Odisha, and "Victoria Deltalis", the main station of Bengal in the capital. The railway also has a checkpoint in front of the Constellation, a Bengali ship. This railway is the most important part of Bengal. It is the backbone of the country and is the most efficient way to travel across Bengal's inhabited area. Union with Bolivia Due to friendly relations with the Bolivian State, lead by AlecMore1 (Britain Mapping on Youtube and discord), an alliance was formed with Bolivia. This alliance seemed to be the successor of the Muscovite-Victorian alliance back when Muscovy (led by AlecMore1) and old Victoria existed. Alec however wanted to join Bengal, however Victorbrine came with a brilliant idea. This led to the union of Bengal and Bolvia, leading to the creation of the Bengal Bolivian Union. Although now one single nation, both Bolivia and Bengal still exist as "semi-sovereign" (kinda like the HRE) thus the Victorian Bengal Empire still exists until further notice. Category:Nations